Seeking Solace
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Requests. (Eventual!)TechnoShipping and some LavaShipping. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] Jay is disoriented after Nya breaks up with him, but is that totally true? While she seeks out advice from Cole whether this was a good idea, it all seems to come together after all.


Nya sighed and shook her head at the table, this really ruined today. It was meant to be a good day because she was on a date with Jay. Not wanting to kill his spirit just yet, she just nodded and picked at her plate. Gnawing on a fry, she felt she had no way of doing this delicately. What exactly made her so sure she wanted to break it off with Jay? She could very well just deal with gray area where they didn't click together, but she wouldn't do that to him. Not like how her parents stayed with each other regardless of whether or not they felt connected in that way.

At last Jay seemed to really catch on to her quiet behavior, "Is something wrong?" He worried about his girlfriend lately, she looked like she was out of it. Instead of being as affectionate with kisses and hugs, she usually ended up giving excuses against it. Nya was her own person though, and highly independent so he wasn't surprised.

The samurai watched her plate and weakly dragged another fry across the plate. Able to look up now, she took a deep breath, "I don't think this is working out."

That was about the time Jay had quickly added, "I love you."

Oh. They both then looked really uncomfortable at how that went.

She just should have kept her mouth shut! Or would that even have helped this cause? She moved her hand so it placed straying hair behind an ear. Her other hand reached out across the table, covering her boyfriend's, "It's really not you. I'm just not..." What were the right words? "I-I'll pay for this lunch."

Jay bit his lower lip and shook his head, "If you tell me why, then I'll pay still..."

Respecting that idea, "For awhile it's really felt like we weren't even in a relationship. Just friends that kissed sometimes, you know? I still care about you, but not the way I thought originally." Nya flinched slightly, and withdrew her hand. She was still awaiting his reaction though, and found he wasn't going to give one.

All he did was pay the waiter in cash and got up to leave. It wasn't rude, it was just... odd. He looked no better than numb and he didn't really wait for her. Since they had the nice apartment that they originally wanted, it was big enough to hide in. Glad for that, Jay barely looked at any of his fellow ninjas as he trudged to his room.

Nya stalked in after with a guilty expression, "I think I did the right thing?" With the unsure comment in the air, she fell back on the nearby couch. She looked over at Cole, jealous as he giggled on his cellphone. Kai was currently training Lloyd in an open and empty field so fires didn't start. He also promised to stay near power lines so when they were on break he would call ground ninja. Wanting some advice, she stared wide eyed without blinking at him.

Childish, but it worked. He made an uncomfortable face, and told Kai to hold on, "Stop that. You guys are so gross when you do stuff like this... Just stop it!"

Now that attention was on her at last, she smiles gently, "Sorry, but I need some serious advice."

Intrigued now, Cole felt special. He moved his phone so he could speak into it, "You won't believe this, Kai, Nya need advice for once. I should just keep this moment in a scrapbook."

Nya wasn't impressed with the joking. She felt a nerve break and practically yelled, "This is serious, I broke up with Jay!" Instead of cheering on the other line, she heard an awkward whistling breath from Kai.

"Just let it happen, Hun," sighed Cole, a little happy now in actuality. He knew how much closer Jay and Zane had been getting as of late. Maybe there was a better chance for the "tin can". He fixed his bangs with a hand now that it was getting awkward, but then nearly dropped his phone at how calm so relatively was, "Wait a minute, Nya, did you do this for Zane to have a chance?"

Caught up in her thoughts of how she wished she had been honest in saying that she felt the android had deserved the brunet, perhaps more, Nya didn't listen at first. She was a tad jealous at seeing them have such a strong connection that they really needed to act upon. With Jay, it was no contest who the good guy got with. His android friend was a good choice in this matter. Finally cracking a weak smile, "I want Jay to be truly happy. Whether or not he knows it, he and Zane are made for each other."

Cole had sat the phone back on the table and sighed sweetly. That was alright that the conversation between the out lovebirds was over, though, because they got the opportunity to know this soon. Trying to consult his friend gently, he promised to bake her her favorite food. Knowing the real reason she disagreed and looked away awkwardly, Cole liked to pretend it was because she was just being polite.

oooooo

As Jay shamelessly cried against his shoulder, Zane ran his cool hands across the tensed back. He almost felt bad he had a rise of happier emotions filling his circuits. This shouldn't be seen in such high of a light, but the nindroid enjoyed the blue ninja too much. He fought back anger as he whined how he missed Nya, but that had to be normal for humans. It was also figured behavior since the lightning ninja had been with her for some time. He wondered, if he ever got the chance, if he would ever add up to her. It was brought to his attention they had some sort of connection that caused a spark throughout them, but why?

He wouldn't question it, he decided as his crush looked up at him and leaned back. Their hands or eyes didn't leave one another... Yes, something could arise after all...


End file.
